1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head which discharges ink onto a recording medium, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known inkjet head apparatus, au ink-jet head assembly has ink-jet heads having a flow channel unit being formed with a plurality of individual ink flow channels extending from a manifold to nozzles through pressure chambers. In a known inkjet head apparatus, a head body has an actuator unit for exerting pressure to ink in the pressure chambers, a reservoir unit on the upper surface of the head body, and a plate fixed to the upper surface of the reservoir unit.
A known ink-jet head assembly has a reservoir unit and a flow channel unit constructed from plates. The flow channel unit also has nozzles which eject ink therefrom. The plates are joined to each other with an adhesive agent, and the thickness of the adhesive agent varies from ink-jet head to ink-jet head. When printing is performed on a recording medium by an ink-jet printer provided with a known ink-jet head assembly, the varied thickness of the adhesive reduces the positional accuracy of the points of landing of ink discharged from the nozzle, causing printing quality to be deteriorated.